chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tzeentch
Tzeentch, also known as the Architect of Fate, is one of the undisputed deities of EUS-1840. As a manifestation of Chaos Energy's parent force, Chaos itself, Tzeencth exists as one of the members of the Pantheon of Chaos Gods within 1840. Tzeentch himself was only until relatively recently in this particular universe's history as the strongest of the pantheon, only being superseded by Khorne, the God of War. Tzeentch is also more powerful than his 'peers' Nurgle and Slaanesh, in that Tzeentch has the power of foresight greater than the rest and has been known as the Planmaster of the galaxy. Tzeentch takes great pleasure in manipulating all aspects of the universe for his own benefit regardless of whether it is a field of quarks orbiting one another or having a hand in the fate of whole interstellar civilizations. There are even vague whispers among the learned masters of Imperium History that Tzeencth himself was responsible for the Horus Heresy lasting as long as it had, culminating with the tempting of Magnus the Red. In 3241 of the Home Universe's calendar, which has been determined from local records to coincide to the Imperial year 399.M35, Tzeentch had vague communication with a group of Humans coming from the Home Universe, and unable to determine their place in his Great Plan, sent envoys to communicate with them and bind him to his will, such as the lower order daemon, Xiaghreb of the Third House. Tzeentch was made aware of The Prisoner - an ancient force supposedly destroyed by the Chaos Gods before the War in Heaven millions of years prior, but despite being all knowing within his home bounds, Tzeentch like the rest of the Chaos Gods knew little, if nothing, of the worlds beyond 1840's realms. Only the Prisoner itself made threats that more like it would come. If the Prisoner, or its army were to come to 1840, the Chaos Gods themselves would be unharmed due to their great power, but if the inhabitants were harmed, the people of the Anathema in particular, the Chaos Gods would cease to exist as they feed from the powers of this Human race. It remains unknown whether Tzeentch is benevolent or malevolent towards the Humans from the Home Universe. He himself cannot communicate with them, but his agents' report that they are willing to be absorbed into his plan to 'make things interesting' for the Chaos God. He watches them from the Immaterium, waiting to see how their presence will create unexpected twists in fate. Trivia * Tzeencth, being an actual deity of great power, cannot, or does not wish to communicate with the crew of the Home Universe ships. While they are a presence not expected for him, they do not rate that high on his attention span. Additionally, any direct communication would very likely kill the crew simply be perceiving his thought. * Tzeentch, by extension of his heralds, is the first being encountered by the task force. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Mentioned) Category:God Category:Character Category:40k